Midnight Cat
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi is sent to Cross Academy to retrieve an X Egg for Easter, but when he finds he's attracted to Zero Kiryu, he forgets his mission until he realizes Zero might be the one he was sent to find.
1. Yuki and Zero

_**For my buddy Brittany.**_

…

A tall, lanky boy with short dark blue hair sighed as he pulled on the black school uniform jacket over the white collared shirt. He looked in the mirror so that he could see as he buttoned up the jacket. His miniature, a chibi with dark blue hair and cat ears in a black tank top and shorts, floated beside him with its dark blue furred front paws underneath its chin.

"You look weird in that," it said with a short, single chuckle.

"Shut it Yoru," he said with an annoyed tone. The look in his eyes was one of as equal annoyance as the tone of his voice suggested. He looked around his single dorm room, unopened and half-unpacked boxes were still scattered around the room from when he moved in two days ago. The only thing that was even remotely unpacked was his violin and sheet music, which was scattered near where he was standing.

He picked up his school schedule from where it had been sitting on his pillow and looked at the top of it as he plopped down on his bed.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto – Day Class_

Day class? What was that even supposed to mean?

Ikuto didn't know much, if anything, about his new high school, Cross Academy. The company he worked for, Easter, had managed to get him into the school because they believed there to be an X Egg with one of the students at the academy. Whether or not there really was an X Egg, he didn't know for sure and he honestly didn't care, he just wanted to focus on his school work this time around. And he felt he could since Easter wouldn't be looking over his shoulder twenty four-seven.

The oak door of his room swung open to a brunette girl in a black sailor suit with a white band around her left arm. She looked directly at him through tired eyes - he noticed the bags immediately, as if she'd been up all night. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

He nodded. "That's me."

"Yuki Cross." Yuki looked over at the violin and scattered sheet music. "So you're the one who was playing last night." She looked back at him. "You're good."

Ikuto shrugged. "I've still got a long way to go." He stood up. "Are you here to show me to my class?"

"Yeah." She jerked her head to one side as she turned to leave his room. "Come on."

He slowly followed her, ignoring Yoru floating beside him as he left his room. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask Yuki about why his schedule said "Day Class," but found his questioned partially answered when she asked, "Were you told about the Day and Night Classes?"

"No," he said simply.

"There's not much you need to know except that when classes end, you should head back to your room. The Night Class comes out at sunset and I don't want to have to deal with one more person trying to catch a glance of them."

He sighed quietly. This girl was kind of boring. "Are you part of the disciplinary committee or something?"

"Yeah. I'm up most of the night with Zero trying to keep everyone in their dorm while the Night Class is in their classes." Yuki stepped outside of the dorms and kept walking towards the main building, where classes were held, Ikuto still following her.

"Huh," he said with a tone that said he was uninterested. He was actually beginning to miss Tadase, a rival of his back home, at least he was interesting. Okay, so maybe this girl was saying something interesting, but he assumed it was just her that made what was being said so boring.

Instead of listening, he looked around as they walked. There was snow on the ground, covering the normally green grass. The stone walkways had been cleared of the snow - probably by Yuki and the Zero kid she told him about, Ikuto thought - keeping the other students walking or running to the main building from falling down. He noticed that the main building, the Sun dorm, and the Moon dorm were all made of white marble, allowing them to look absolutely beautiful in the sun. The marble mixing in with the reflection of the pure white snow was only helping that.

"Zero…!" Yuki suddenly yelled, catching his attention again.

"What?" Ikuto asked, having completely missed everything she had just said.

"Ugh," she groaned, "not again."

Ikuto looked over where she was looking and saw a boy with pale white skin, silver hair, and lavender eyes. The boy was wearing a uniform like he was, though he had a white band around his arm like Yuki had and bandages around his neck as if he'd been injured. He stopped to take in how this boy looked, so beautiful and soft though the boy had an air of anger and mystery about him that probably sent away a lot of people.

As Yuki turned to run over to the boy, Ikuto followed seeing as he had no idea where he was going. "Zero, what're you doing?"

"She was trying to go to the Moon dorm," the boy said calmly.

It was then that Ikuto noticed the sobbing girl in front of Zero. Ikuto turned his eyes back to Zero as Yuki continued yelling at him, seeming to just drown out her words. Ikuto's eyes traced the contours of Zero's face; his sharp angled chin, the shadowed curves of his cheeks, his small, sharp nose, and his narrowed eyes.

"What?" Zero asked when he saw Ikuto staring at him.

Though he was a little embarrassed that he'd been caught gazing at Zero, Ikuto just shrugged and said, "I zoned out."

Yuki looked between Zero and Ikuto and then said to her friend, "This is Ikuto Tsukiyomi," she pushed Ikuto to Zero "and you'll be showing him to class."

"Me?" Zero didn't seem to like the idea of it.

"Yes, you." She grabbed the sobbing girl by the arm. "I'm going to take care of her, now just show Ikuto to class."

He sighed. "Fine." He turned and began walking towards the main building, Ikuto followed closely behind him. "Ikuto, right?"

"Yeah," Ikuto said, staring at Zero's back.

Zero glanced back at him over his shoulder. There was something strange about the blue-haired boy that caught his attention, but he wasn't sure what. "Man of few words. Good."

Ikuto stared back into those lavender eyes and nodded. He hadn't felt anything for anyone since he'd last seen Amu, though he didn't want to say those feelings were coming back. It was probably just a feeling of loneliness that was hoping to be taken away by Zero. Maybe they'd become friends, but surely there'd be nothing else beyond that.


	2. Night Class

Ikuto slid into the seat next to where Zero was sitting as Yuki walked into the class and took her seat, her head hitting the desk immediately. Why was she so tired? She couldn't have really been up all night with Zero like she said, Zero didn't seem all too tired.

He zoned out during most of the class, his attention mostly focused on the silver haired boy next to him. Ikuto found himself wondering how Zero's skin felt. _Probably soft,_ he thought. He looked away as Zero turned his attention to Ikuto. What was going on? Ikuto had never had these feelings about another guy before, just about Amu, and even that was strange since she was in elementary school.

"Tsukiyomi," the teacher said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Ikuto said as he looked back up at the teacher.

"In what year did Mordred kill his brother, Arthur?"

He thought for a minute and then shook his head. "I don't know."

"If you had been paying attention, you would." The teacher faced the board again. "Moving on."

…

Ikuto looked out of the library window from the thriller novel he was reading, seeing the sun was already set and the sky was dark. Great, Yoru forgot to get him at sunset. (He had gone back to the room when class was over with.) He stood up with his book under his arm and his messenger's bag around his neck and shoulder, and walked out of the library doors to the hall. He had to get back to the Sun dorm before Yuki or Zero found him; he didn't care if Zero found him, he just didn't want to be lectured by Yuki, he had a feeling she might bore him to death.

"Hey," a deep voice said behind Ikuto once he was near the exit, "Day Classer, why are you here?"

Ikuto turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. His uniform was the exact opposite of Ikuto's, a black collared shirt with a white jacket and white pants. "Who the hell are you?"

"I should be asking that," he said calmly. "Now, why are you here? It's not normal to find guys in the building this time of night."

"I lost track of time in the library. Now, tell me who you are."

Instead of answering him, the boy glided over to him with a smirk of bloodlust gracing his soft yet sharp face. "You really want to know, huh? I'm Aido Hanabusa. You are, my meal?"

Ikuto's eyes narrowed. His **meal**? That didn't even make sense. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Aido's eyes suddenly had a bright red tint to them and he wrapped his hand around the back of Ikuto's neck. Ikuto, as much as he wanted to fight back, melted against Aido as his head was tilted back to expose the front of his throat. Aido leaned over him, brushing his fangs across Ikuto's neck, threatening to break the skin.

"Aido!" Another male voice boomed.

Aido released Ikuto, sending him stumbling back into the exit door. "Shit," he cursed.

Ikuto looked up and saw a boy in the same uniform as Aido, with dark brown hair and red-brown eyes. The other boy strode up to Aido and roughly shoved him back towards the classroom he had come from. "Get back to class!" He looked at Ikuto when Aido was back in the classroom. "What're you doing out so late?"

"I lost track of time when I was in the library," Ikuto said once his voice came back to him. He was really confused about why he had submitted to Aido like that, he had never done that with anyone before..

"Don't do it again," the other boy said as he pushed open the door.

Ikuto nodded and walked out of the main building like nothing was wrong, though his legs were shaking. He saw Zero walking up to him with angered eyes, though the glare was cleared aimed at the boy who had let Ikuto out of the building. "Crap," he sighed, thinking he'd get in trouble. Instead, he watched as the silver-haired boy stomped past him and pulled a handgun out of his back pocket.

"Kaname," Zero growled at the brunette, who was now smirking.

"Kiryu," Kaname said simply.

"What were you doing with him?" Zero asked accusingly as he pointed the handgun at Kaname's forehead.

Kaname smirked. "Nothing, yet." He jerked his head out of the way of the barrel of the gun and placed his head beside Zero's, looking directly at Ikuto. "Unless he wants to."

Zero shoved Kaname away. "Get to class before I send you to hell." He kept the gun pointed at the brunette with nothing but anger in his posture.

Kaname chuckled and then turned to go back into the building. He stopped in the door and then looked back at Ikuto. "Tsukiyomi, stop by the Moon dorm before your class starts." He smirked and then continued walking, closing the door behind him, as Zero kept glaring at him.

"What the hell?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow in confusion when Zero put his handgun before into his pocket.

"Go back to the Sun dorm," Zero said through ground teeth. Ikuto noticed that Zero's hands were clenched into fists, something was wrong with him.

"Uh… Are you okay?" Instead of listening to him, Ikuto walked up to him.

Zero began breathing heavily through his teeth, trying desperately to resist something. "Go…to…the dorm!"

"Okay?" Ikuto turned to walk back to the dorm and then felt something trickling down the front of his neck. He stopped and ran his fingers across his neck; he looked at his fingers and saw blood there. "When'd that happen?"

Without warning, Zero wrapped an arm around Ikuto's waist and grabbed the hand with his blood on it. He licked the blood off of it, causing Ikuto to turn bright red and look at Zero sharply. "What the hell are you doing?"

Zero looked blankly at Ikuto with blood red eyes before turned his attention to the bleeding scrape on the front of the blue-haired boy's throat. Ikuto melted against Zero like he did Aido as his head was leaned back. Zero licked the blood on his neck off and then bit down through the thin layer of skin to get to his blood.

Ikuto's eyes widened and he lifted his arm so that he could tangle his fingers in Zero's hair. He wanted to pull the silver-haired boy away while at the same time, he really didn't. "Z-Zero, what're you–AH!" He cried out, feeling weaker as a sharp pain ran through him where Zero pierced his throat.

Zero lifted his mouth from Ikuto's neck long enough to lick up the blood still pumping from the fang marks before piercing his throat again for more blood. Ikuto moaned and tightened his hand in Zero's hair; he had to admit that it was starting to feel pleasurable, regardless of it feeling like he was on fire at first.

"Zero, stop!" Yuki screamed, bringing both boys back to reality.

Zero pulled away from Ikuto and dropped him, covering his mouth as the other boy hit his knees. What had he done? He didn't even know Ikuto all that well. He saw Ikuto holding onto his neck and shaking with shock. Why wasn't he able to resist him? That normally only happened with Yuki, never with anyone else.

Ikuto looked back at Zero with wide eyes. What had just happened? It was almost like Zero was a…no, that's impossible, vampires don't exist. But as Zero moved his hand out of the way of his mouth, Ikuto realized that wasn't the case. Zero's incisors were long, sharp, and covered in his blood, plus Zero's eyes still had a blood red tint to them.

"What the fuck?" Ikuto breathed out.

"Yuki," Zero threw his gun at the girl, "do it now."

Yuki's grip on the gun was tight, but she couldn't hold the handgun up. She shook her head. "I told you, I won't shoot you unless–"

"It's getting worse," he growled. "The blood capsules can't hold me over."

"What the hell is going on?" Ikuto demanded. He stood up and glared at the two in front of him. "I deserve to know after being attacked by two people, and one of them drinking my blood like a damned vampire!"

Before either of them answered, Yuki took off a necklace that had been hidden under her shirt. It was silver metal in the shape of a rose. She smacked the necklace off of Zero's neck, causing him to convulse and cry out for a moment. (Ikuto thought it was amazing no one came out to see what was going on at this point.) After that moment was done, Zero's eyes turned back to normal and his fangs became normal teeth once again.

Yuki pointed at the Sun dorm. "Take Ikuto back to his room. I'll walk around and see if anyone came outside to see what the noise was about."

Zero nodded and grabbed Ikuto's arm, roughly dragging him along to the Sun dorm. He didn't say anything until Ikuto walked into his room. "Here, I'll bandage that for you." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a roll of gauze.

Ikuto nodded and moved his blood covered hand so that his neck could be bandaged. Once that was done, he looked Zero in the eye and said, "Tell me what that was about."

Zero took a breath and shut the door of Ikuto's room so no one else could hear him. "What you said earlier, about me drinking your blood like a 'damned vampire.'"

"Yeah?"

"You were right on," he growled angrily, "I'm a **damned** vampire. And honestly, I didn't mean to drink your blood, but you were bleeding and it smelled so good."

"Huh," Ikuto chuckled. "I don't know if that's a compliment or not, but I would appreciate it if you asked next time."

"There won't be a next time if I can help it. Oh, and I think you've been wanting this all day."

"What're you…" He trailed off as Zero connected their lips in a soft kiss. Ikuto's eyes widened with shock again, though he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy the contact. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Zero's waist and intensified the kiss, not fighting it though he didn't realize that he urge had was so strong that the slightest contact of their lips would send him off.

Only a moment later, Zero pushed Ikuto away. "I only did that so it'd get out of my–your system." He turned to the door. "See you in the morning." With that, he left to continue guarding the grounds.

As soon as he was gone, Ikuto sank onto his bed and looked at the ground. He knew now, he was really attracted to Zero Kiryu. "So," he mumbled, "what now?"


	3. Beautiful Violinist

_**A/N: **__This is the song Ikuto plays during this chapter(supposed to be a youtube link, but it won't stay as a link): _.com/watch?v=tpd3HBCL6GE&feature=related

_It's a really sweet song. ^.^ You, (yes you), should listen to it while reading this chapter. Yep, yep!_

…

The next morning, Ikuto woke up to Yoru jumping on his chest demanding to know what the whole scene with Zero was about. In response, Ikuto brushed the chibi neko off of him and sat up. He didn't get a good rest like he'd hoped for, and had actually had dreamed of nothing but Zero. He kind of hoped that it was just a shock response to the kiss the night before and not something telling him he really was attracted to the silver-haired boy.

"Ikuto…!" Yoru whined. "Tell me why he kissed you!"

"Shut up," Ikuto sighed. He really didn't need his Chara bothering him right now. He grabbed the egg that normally housed Yoru and trapped the neko inside.

"Hey," Yoru yelled from inside the egg, "let me out!"

Ikuto opened a drawer of the nightstand next to his bed and dropped the egg inside. After he slid the drawer shut, he turned to his violin; class would be starting soon and he really didn't have time to play anything in full, but he didn't care. He had to play something to get his mind off of two things: 1) Zero, 2) Strangling Yoru, (or attempting to strangle Yoru anyway).

He shuffled around the scattered sheet music until he found what he was looking for: _Winter Sonata_. He picked up his violin and began playing the slow, romantic violin solo.

In the hallway, people going to class could hear the song as they passed by Ikuto's room. A few stopped to listen, unafraid of being late to class, others just commented that he was good at the violin and kept walking. Before too long, there were enough people in the hallway to catch the attention of both Yuki and Zero as they made their way down the stairwell.

The two exchanged a look and then walked over to clear out the hall, unsure of why everyone had gathered there.

Before either one could say a thing though, they heard the beautiful violin music pouring out of Ikuto's room. Zero strode forward and opened the door, causing the music to become louder as Ikuto continued playing, not noticing the door opening and everyone looking at him like he was some kind of God.

Zero stepped into the room as Ikuto hit the final note of _Winter Sonata_ and faded over into a darker, faster ballad. He stopped, recognizing the melody but not entirely sure from where. After a moment, he shook his head, it was probably from one of those goddamn musicals Yuki made him sit through, though he couldn't remember one that had a song as beautiful and dark as the one Ikuto was playing now. Though it had been deeper, more profound and like…a cello.

"Hey," Yuki yelled to get Ikuto's attention, "cut it out!"

He stopped and looked back at her with tired and clearly annoyed eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Stop with the music, Ikuto."

"Why? You said that you liked it."

She turned bright red. "That means nothing. We all need to get to class, and with you making everyone gather here, it's delaying them. We might all be late thanks to this."

He sighed and set his violin down. "It's healthy to be late sometimes, you know," he said as he picked up his messenger bag.

"It can also get you into trouble," she pointed out. Yuki faced the others gathered there. "Get to class!" Everyone grumbled and made their way down the stairs and out of the Sun dorm.

"She's no fun," Ikuto muttered to Zero, who simply nodded.

She glared back at them for a moment before making her way to the exit of the Sun dorm. When she was out of earshot, Ikuto looked over at Zero and said, "I guess we won't talk about last night…?"

Zero visibly stiffened. He didn't say anything for a long minute, but finally just said, "…The songs you were playing, they were beautiful."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Ikuto began walking to and down the stairs with Zero behind him. He still had to go see that Kaname guy from the Night Class before he actually went to class. Good thing he knew where to find the Moon dorm.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Zero grabbed Ikuto's wrist. "I don't think you heard me," Ikuto faced him when he heard the loving tone, "you're a beautiful violinist."

Ikuto turned bright red and gently pulled his wrist away. That whole statement just brought up the feelings he had been trying to deny not ten minutes ago. "Well, I'm going to…uh…go ahead and meet Kaname like he–"

"No you're not," Zero said with anger thick in his voice. All of the love that had been in his voice was gone.

"And why not?" Ikuto crossed his arms over his chest. What was Zero thinking? A kiss and a compliment wasn't enough to make them boyfriends - the thought made a light blush cross his face for a brief instant - so Zero shouldn't be acting like he controls him.

"Kaname is a pureblood vampire, unlike me," Zero said quickly. "He can change you into one of us damnable creatures! Besides, the Moon dorm is full of vampires!" He grabbed onto Ikuto's shoulder tight, trying to get his point across. "You **can't** go!"

Ikuto pulled away from Zero and backed to the door. "If everyone in the Moon dorm is a vampire, then I owe Kaname at least a thank you for saving me from some guy…um…Aido…?"

Zero sighed and hid his face in one of his hands, using the other one to point out the door and to the Moon dorm. "Fine, just go. …But you can't say that I didn't warn you about that ass."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and then walked out and towards the Moon dorm. What could possibly be so bad about Kaname? He did save him from a ravishingly handsome vampire - _Ravishingly handsome? Why did I think that? _- who was going to probably drink all of his blood. He was going to go in the dorm, tell Kaname he was grateful, and then leave. Zero would be happy to see him alive and well.

Unlike the Sun dorm, the Moon dorm was surrounded by a large concrete wall and a wrought iron gate. The gate was unlocked, so Ikuto walked right in and strolled into the dorms. The inside of the dorms was dark, completely blacked out by thick dark curtains hanging from the ceiling-to-floor windows. He stopped at the bottom of a grand staircase, not sure where to go.

"Tsukiyomi," Kaname said calmly as he stood at the top of the staircase, "you remembered?"

"Of course," Ikuto said with a nod, "I owe you a thank you."

"Why don't you come up to my room?" Kaname jerked his head in the direction of his dorm room.

Ikuto shrugged and slowly walked up the stairs, noticing that the brunette vampire was wearing a black wife beater and black sweat pants. _He must be getting ready to go to sleep. I should probably keep this short,_ he thought.

Kaname turned and walked a short while down the hall before turning into his room. Ikuto could barely see anything, the only light came from around yet another blackout curtain. Once they were in the room, Kaname shut the door.

"Sit down," he purred, pulling Ikuto down to sit next to him on his bed.

"Uh, okay?" Ikuto faced Kaname - or at least, he believed he was facing him - and cross his legs on the bed. "Look, I just came to thank you for helping me from Aido last…" He trailed off as Kaname's hand lightly brushed his neck where the bandages from when Zero bit him were.

"Beautiful," he said with a smirk evident in his voice.

Ikuto turned bright red. Not more of this! "W-What?"

"The self-loathing vampire is so determined to keep the secret of Cross Academy, but the moment he finds himself even remotely attracted to someone it completely backfires." Kaname grabbed the blue-haired boy's neck and pulled him close. "You're not the first person he's bit, so you shouldn't feel special."

"Why should I feel special about getting bit by a vampire?" Ikuto's face was hot, he really didn't want to be only inches away from another vampire, one that could change him.

Kaname smirked and ripped the bandages off. "Your blood really does smell good." He licked Ikuto's neck where the bite marks were. "It's no wonder he couldn't resist you."

Ikuto shuddered and leaned his head back of his own accord. Why was he giving in like this? It was even worse than when Aido or Zero made him submit, this time there was no trying. Kaname was doing all of this without blinking an eye.

Suddenly, Ikuto found himself on his back, Kaname roughly kissing his neck, threatening to bite him where Zero had. Every part of his mind was still aware that he needed to get out of Kaname's…well, his spell, but his body wouldn't respond, it wanted whatever Kaname was going to do. It didn't matter what - a bite, sex, or anything else - Ikuto's body wanted it and the urge was far stronger than the voice in his head screaming to try to get away.

Kaname brushed his teeth over Ikuto's neck until he found the bite marks and then bit down as hard as he possibly could, earning a scream from the blue-haired boy. He sucked on the delicious blood of his victim until he was sure that he'd had enough and then rolled off of Ikuto. He pointed at the door, completely ignoring that the boy was still bleeding, and said that he'd summon him again soon.

Ikuto gripped onto his neck, pumping with blood, and dashed out of Kaname's dorm room and then out of the Moon dorm. As soon as he was outside of the wrought iron gate, he hit his knees and passed out.


	4. Inside my Heart

"_I have dreamed that your arms are lovely/I have dreamed what a joy you'll be/I have dreamed every word you'll whisper/When you're close, close to me"_

~_"I Have Dreamed" _– _The King and I_

…

Zero sighed at what the teacher was saying, it was nothing that he wouldn't hear from Yuki later. He looked out of the window beside him, getting a perfect view of the Moon dorm. He was worried about Ikuto, knowing that he shouldn't have just let him go so easily. He really couldn't believe a small fit of rage was all it took to make him forget that he should be protecting the new boy…his love interest. He wasn't sure why he was attracted to Ikuto, he just knew…huh?

In that moment, he saw someone running out of the Moon dorm. He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look at whoever it was. Zero couldn't see their face, though the dark blue hair was easily identifiable as Ikuto's.

Something must've happened in the Moon dorm to send the boy running from the building so fast. Zero's eyes widened as he saw him collapse to the ground. Without any warning, he threw the window open, allowing the brisk air of winter inside the classroom, and jumped down to the ground from the second story they were on.

"Ikuto!" He yelled as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him to his love interest. When he reached the blue-haired boy, he skidded to halt on his knees and gathered him into his arms. "Ikuto?" He shook him gently, hoping to wake him.

Ikuto's opened his eyes halfway, the grip on his throat not loosening at all regardless of the slick blood pouring between and over his fingers. He really didn't want to get bit again, and Zero was trying hard to resist his blood, he could see it in the silver-haired boy's eyes. "Z-Zero…you were right…" He went limp, his bloodied hand sliding off of his neck and landing on the ground next to his torso.

Zero ground his teeth out of both anger and an attempt to control the overwhelming urge to lick up Ikuto's blood and then drink more from the puncture wounds the crimson liquid was flowing out of. "Dammit!" He shot a glare at a window on the second floor of the Moon dorm when he saw the curtain move to reveal a person for a brief second. "Fuck you Kaname," he growled.

A minute later, Yuki came walking up to Zero and Ikuto with a man trailing behind her. The pale man with the long, dirty blonde hair and golden eyes was the headmaster of Cross Academy, Kain Cross. He knelt down next to where Zero was sitting with Ikuto in his arms. "Yuki," he said calmly, "stay near Zero."

She nodded and looked back at the main building. There were a few people looking out of the windows, but the teachers seemed to have things pretty much under control. "Hopefully none of the students will see this," she muttered as she stepped near the silver-haired boy.

"Don't worry." Kain pulled a large strip of gauze over Ikuto's neck where the bite marks were so no one could see them and so that the bleeding would be staunched. He looked over at Zero when he began wiping the blood off of the other boy's neck. "He should be fine. Though I'm going to have to punish you for biting him."

"I didn't bite him," Zero defended, "Kaname did."

"You can't prove that," Kain picked up Ikuto bridal style, "can you?"

Zero ground his teeth again. No, he couldn't prove it, there was really no way to prove that Kaname bit Ikuto unless… "If Ikuto starts turning," he said between his teeth, obviously hating what was coming out of his mouth, "then that will prove, without a doubt, that Kaname bit him."

Kain looked concernedly at Zero. "You're right, but…" He shook his head and began walking to the Moon dorm with Ikuto still in his arms. "I don't think he'll change, there's no point to blame Kaname."

Yuki pulled open the door to the Sun dorm without saying a word. She could tell just from Zero's tone and posture that he was telling the truth, Kaname bit Ikuto. But why? What point was he trying to get across by biting him?

Zero pushed open the door to Ikuto's room and stood aside for Kain to walk by. He waited until the headmaster was gone, saying that he'd be back soon as he left the room, before sitting down in a chair next to Ikuto's bed.

"…I need to get back to class," Yuki said hesitantly, "one of us needs to go."

"Okay," Zero murmured in response.

She turned to the door and then looked over her shoulder at his back. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, just go."

Without another word on the matter, Yuki left Zero alone with the unconscious Ikuto. The silver-haired boy stared longingly at Ikuto, feeling a little bit guilty about the entire situation. He should've stopped him before he left the Sun dorm, or even just before he entered the grounds of the Moon dorm. Zero really cared about Ikuto and yet…he couldn't protect him from the very person he had warned the blue-haired boy about.

"This is my fault," Zero muttered as he gently grabbed Ikuto's hand. He then began thinking how strange it was, how he had fallen in love with Ikuto so quickly. He'd been around the people at Cross Academy for years and he hadn't felt a thing for any of them, but the moment he saw the new boy's face, he just knew that that soft face was only one he ever wanted looking back at him. And now, if Ikuto became a monster, Zero knew in the deepest part of his heart that he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Ikuto's eyes partially opened and he turned his eyes to Zero when he felt the other boy's hand around his own. "Zero," he breathed, "I should've listened." He gripped onto Zero's hand. "It's not your fault."

"Ikuto…" Zero slid out of the chair and kneeled next to the bed, getting closer to Ikuto's face. "Please don't blame yourself for this, I should've just stopped you." Before Ikuto could protest, Zero captured the blue-haired boy's lips in a chaste kiss that was enthusiastically returned.

"What're you doing, Ikuto?" Yoru yelled from the now open drawer of the nightstand.

Zero jumped in surprise at the voice and whipped his head around to look directly at the chibi neko. "What the hell?"

Ikuto's eyes widened when he realized Zero could see Yoru. "You can see him?"

"You can see me?" Yoru asked quickly as Ikuto spoke.

_Oh hell…_ Ikuto's mouth dropped open. Surely Zero wasn't the one him and Yoru were sent to Cross Academy to find, the person who held an X Egg.


	5. Sweet Seduction

Zero stood up and backed away from Yoru with wide eyes, confused about the sudden appearance of the chibi. What the hell **was **that thing? He couldn't take his eyes off of Yoru even as he began floating in the air over to Ikuto. "What…What is that?"

"Yoru," Ikuto said weakly, "get back inside the egg."

Yoru floated over to his master. "He can see me, he must have a Chara egg or a Chara!" He floated over to Zero. "But I don't sense one…"

"What is this thing talking about?" Zero flinched back from Yoru and hesitantly poked him.

"Hey!" Yoru floated back to Ikuto. That was mean…! "I think he might be the one we were here for," he said softly to his master.

Ikuto sat up on his elbows with narrowed eyes. No Chara egg and no Chara, but he could see Yoru. But Yoru didn't sense an egg…maybe it was a coincidence that Zero could see him. "Zero, does the headmaster know what happened?"

"Uh," Zero cleared his throat, "I tried to tell him, but he didn't believe me. He thinks that I bit you, not Kaname."

Ikuto sighed and laid back down as he grabbed Yoru. He shoved the neko back into the nightstand and slammed the drawer shut. "Sorry about Yoru, he's nosy."

"What is he?" Zero asked as he slowly sat back down in the chair. He kept an eye on the drawer of the nightstand, a little freaked out by the random of sudden appearance of Yoru.

"A Chara, an…avatar of sorts that represents a side of me that I long to be." Ikuto looked over at Zero.

"So what is, um, Yoru supposed to represent?"

He shrugged as if he didn't know regardless of his knowledge. Yoru was the side of him that wanted to be more…well, cat-like, he supposed. There was no good way to describe Yoru. "Anyway, could you go get me some pain killers?"

Zero nodded. "Are you going to be alright while I go get some?"

"I'll be fine." Ikuto glanced over at the other boy. "If something happens, I'll send Yoru."

Zero nodded and then left for the school's clinic. Ikuto waited a minute to assure Zero was gone and then opened the drawer of the nightstand with Yoru in it. He grabbed the back of the neko's shirt and pulled him out of the drawer. "Follow Zero to the clinic and then tell him that I need him back here right now."

"Wait, why?" Yoru questioned, confused about the whole situation. "Don't you need pain killers?"

"Just listen to me. Zero might have the X Egg, but I can't confirm it yet. He seems to be repressing something that could have something to do with his hatred for his vampire blood. Plus he can see you. I think he has either a Chara or an X Egg locked away…I'm going to help him let it out."

"Awesome!" Yoru said excitedly. "How?"

"You'll understand when you return. Just make sure you get back here before he does so we can do the Chara Change."

"Uh…okay." Yoru was confused again, but he wasn't going to complain if it meant getting the X Egg and getting the hell out of this weird academy. He pulled his shirt out of Ikuto's grip and then floated out of the open window.

What was Ikuto planning? Whatever it was better be worth the time in Cross Academy. Yoru floated into the open main door of the building and quickly found the clinic, only a few doors down from the exit. He found Zero immediately, shuffling through the medicine cabinet, and pulled on the back of his hair.

"Zero," Yoru said with a tone of urgency.

Zero jumped and swiveled his head around to look at Yoru. "What is it?"

"Ikuto's a lot of pain…!"

"I'm getting the pain killers now."

"No," Yoru shook his head, "he said that he needs **you**! Something about his blood burning and that only you could help with it!"

"Shit!" Zero dropped the plastic bottle in his hand and darted for the exit.

Yoru flew out of the open window and dashed for the window of Ikuto's room. He got there just as Zero entered the building.

Zero sprinted up the stairs with his mind running wild. Ikuto's blood was **burning**? Just what the fuck did Kaname do to him? He threw open the door to Ikuto's room. "Ikuto! …Huh?" He blinked in surprise and turned bright red at the scene in front of him.

Ikuto was lying on his side on the bed with his head supported by his wrist. A pair of dark blue cat ears sat atop his head and a long, dark blue tail coming out of his lower back swayed listlessly, and continued to loosely wrap around his waist for brief moment before going back to swaying. Oh yeah, he was also completely and totally naked.

"What're you doing?" Regardless of him being embarrassed at what was in front of him, Zero felt the front of his pants tighten. "Yoru said that your blood was burning."

"And he wasn't lying," Ikuto purred. "Shut the door, you don't want people to see us like this, do you?"

Zero slammed the door shut and tried pulling his jacket down over the top of his pants, wanting to hide the bulge there. "Ikuto, get dressed."

Ikuto stood and glided over to him, moving his hands and beginning to rub Zero through his pants. "You really don't want me to," he purred as he slowly pulled off Zero's uniform jacket.

Zero drew in a sharp breath and turned his eyes to the ceiling. Why was Ikuto doing this to him? "S-Stop…"

"You like it," Ikuto continued purring as he licked Zero's neck and reached for the button of his pants, "admit it."

"Ah fuck," Zero groaned. He shuddered when he felt Ikuto's warm hand snake down the front of his pants and his long, violinist's fingers wrap around his erect cock. "I-Ikuto," he breathed. He tangled his fingers in Ikuto's blue hair and pulled the other boy's head up to his face, unable to resist his urge any longer, and mashed their lips together.

Ikuto gasped for breath as their lips separated for a brief second as their tongue began dancing around each other. Zero pulled Ikuto's hand out of his pants and jerked his white shirt off as his pants and boxers dropped to the ground, finally freeing his erect cock. Ikuto jumped into Zero's arms and wrapped his legs around the other boy's waist, his own cock becoming hard as he felt the Zero's tip rubbing against his asshole.

"Zero," Ikuto breathed, "take me, please."

"Ikuto, wait," Zero stopped, grunting as Ikuto pushed his ass down, causing Zero's cock to penetrate him. "Dear God," he moaned.

Ikuto groaned loudly and threw his head back. He loved the feel of Zero's hard cock inside of his ass, but he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to move because, as pleasurable as it was, it hurt like hell. "Zero…"

Zero dropped to his knees and then laid Ikuto on his back, the boy's legs still wrapped around his waist. He slowly began pushing his cock deeper inside of Ikuto, earning a short scream. Zero connected their lips to muffle Ikuto's screams as he began moving inside of him. Ikuto's finger nails dug into Zero's back, causing him to bleed slightly.

Within only a few minutes, Zero was thrusting faster and faster inside of Ikuto, finding it harder to muffle the screams and moans coming from his lover. He disconnected their lips, a thin trail of drool hanging between their mouths as Ikuto arched his back and moaned loudly, getting close to coming.

"Zero, I'm going to come!" Ikuto yelled as his finger nails dug deeper into Zero's back.

Zero groaned, "Me too!" He thrust a few more times, going harder and faster as he did, and then cried out in ecstasy as he came inside of Ikuto and the other boys came onto the small six-pack he had worked to have.

He pulled out of Ikuto and rolled onto the ground next to him. Ikuto turned onto his side and threw an arm over Zero's chest next to where his head was resting. Zero wrapped an arm around Ikuto's lean waist and kissed the top of his head between the cat ears. "…I…I love you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto looked up at Zero with a wide smile and nothing but love in his eyes. "And I…I…I love you, Zero Kiryu." He laid his head back down on the silver-haired boy's hard chest. _I wonder why I thought that would help Zero's Chara egg come out…_


	6. Monster

Ikuto groaned as the light from the setting sun continued pouring through the window, and he asked Zero to close the curtains. The sunlight was becoming too much for his eyes, he must've had a migraine. He threw one arm over his eyes and closed them. Yoru, disgusted by what had occurred while he and Ikuto were in their Chara-transformation, had dove into the sink of Ikuto's dorm room after filling it up to the rim with steaming hot water; right now, he was asleep in his Chara egg.

"You okay?" Zero asked, sitting next to Ikuto and stroking his face gently. He was really, truly concerned about his blue-haired angel, (he officially decided on that nickname only a minute ago). When they finished having sex, Ikuto had suddenly very nearly passed out saying something about extreme pain throughout his body. At first, Zero thought it was his fault, but he soon recognized the symptoms as flu-like.

"No," Ikuto groaned through a scratchy voice. "I feel like I'm about to puke up everything I've eaten the past three days."

Zero nodded and stood up. "If I go get you some medicine, you're not going to send Yoru to bring me back on an 'emergency,' right?"

Ikuto chuckled humorlessly. "Don't worry about it, that won't happen."

With that, Zero left for the clinic in the main building. A few minutes after he left, Ikuto leaned over the side of his bed and heaved into the white plastic trashcan Zero had set next to his bed. What had made him so sick all of a sudden? He'd felt fine only a few hours ago, and then suddenly overwhelming pain and nausea hit him like a brick wall.

He looked up at the window when he heard a click and felt a breeze waft across his skin. Shivering, he stood up with his blanket around his shoulders and drug his feet across the room to shut the window again. "Ugh," he groaned and held onto his stomach, stopping for a moment before turning around to walk back to his bed, only to stop when he saw Kaname sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Tsukiyomi," Kaname said in a simple greeting.

"K-Kaname?" Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Feeling a little sick?" Kaname gestured back to the rest of the bed. "Maybe you should lie down."

"I don't know if I want to." Ikuto took a single step back and then almost fell over when a wave of dizziness struck him. He fell off to the side, expecting to hit the ground but finding himself landing in Kaname's arms, his blanket floating softly to the floor. "Let go of me," he argued weakly.

"If I do that, you'll fall," Kaname swept the sick boy into his arms bridal style, "you need to be in bed."

Reluctantly, Ikuto let himself be carried back to his bed and have his blanket be thrown over him. "Thanks," he muttered, "I guess." His face turned light red.

Kaname sat down next to Ikuto and rested his hand on the side of the blue-haired boy's face, and made him look him in his eyes. "You're cute when you blush," he purred.

Ikuto's eyes widened, he wanted to jerk away and yell for Zero, hoping his silver-haired prince was nearby, but he couldn't. His eyes were transfixed on the beautiful eyes of the pureblood vampire in front of him. _This is insane! I-I love Zero…so why am I feeling attracted to __**this **__guy?_

Kaname lowered his head so that his lips met Ikuto's roughly before moving down to Ikuto's neck, licking every inch he could as he did. He ran his fangs over the gauze strip covering up where he had bit down earlier, tearing it away and revealing the dried blood surrounding the two puncture wounds there. Slowly, he licked away the dried blood and ran his tongue over the bite marks.

Ikuto turned a brighter shade of red and gasped. He could feel some of the pain and sickness go away at the touch of the vampire's saliva and really wanted it to continue so that all of the pain and sickness would vanish. "Kaname," he groaned.

Kaname leaned up. "Is the pain going away?" Ikuto nodded. "I can make it go away for good."

"Please do."

As he leaned back down, Kaname bared his fangs and sank his teeth into Ikuto's throat right next to the bite marks from before.

Not expecting the harsh, sharp pain, Ikuto screamed. His eyes widened and he could've sworn that he was about to pass out from the pain. Black overtook him more than once but never for more than a few seconds at a time. He suddenly wished Zero was there taking the pain away instead of Kaname, he knew that his lover wouldn't allow that much pain to course through his body as he was trying to help him.

With a quick singular squelching noise, Kaname's fangs left Ikuto's neck with some of blood dripping out of his mouth. He smiled and leaned up, licking his lips clean as he did. "Is the pain gone, love?"

Ikuto took loud, gasping breaths as the pain slowly dulled and he felt the sickness wash away from him. "Y," he took another breath, "Yeah."

"That's good. Now," Kaname straddled Ikuto's waist, "let's have some fun."

"No!" Ikuto tried, without success, to push Kaname off of him.

As Kaname moved to pin down Ikuto's wrists, the door open to Zero holding flu medicine and the handgun. His eyes were narrowed in anger and he lifted the gun at Kaname. "Get the fuck off of my man," he growled.

Kaname looked over and smirked before he leaned down and licked a little more blood off of Ikuto's neck. "He tastes so great though."

"Get. Off. Him!" Zero pulled the trigger of his gun, a loud _bang_ resonating through the dorms.

Unfortunately, Kaname jumped back just in time to avoid the bullet that implanted itself in the wall next to Ikuto's bed. He threw open the window and before leaping out said, "I did you a favor Kiryu, now you don't have to worry about killing him." With that, Kaname leapt out of the window and to the ground to make his way to class.

Zero slipped his gun back into the waistband of his pants and closed the window before turning back to Ikuto. He saw the blood there and wiped it up. His eyes widened when he saw the puncture wounds gone and the skin of his lover's neck completely untouched. "Godammit."

"What's wrong?" Ikuto didn't understand what made Zero so angry, he hadn't felt that good in months.

"Godammit, Kaname!" Zero growled. "I'll fucking kill him!" He gathered Ikuto into his arms and squeezed him against his chest, feeling Ikuto unintentionally brushing his new fangs across the skin of his neck. "I'll kill him for turning you into this monster."


End file.
